powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
The Green Candle
The Green Candle is the 34th & 35th aka the two-parter episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) Synopsis Tommy's powers are in danger of being reclaimed by Rita Repulsa forever, thanks to the Powerdraining Candle, a candle formed from magic wax. When the candle melts completely, Tommy's powers will be infused into Rita's powerful magic forever. Plot Part 1 The episode starts with Tommy and Zack practicing martial arts together at the Angel Grove Juice Bar. The two then talk about an upcoming dance and Tommy says he is too scared to ask Kimberly Ann Hart, the Pink Ranger, out, but Zack convinces him to. Meanwhile, Rita announces her next plan to conquer Earth. She plans to use the Green Candle, which, when burned out, will give the Green Ranger power to Rita. She sends a group of Putties with the plan to kidnap Tommy. Zack and Tommy continue to practice martial arts. Tommy then walks to a nearby lake with Kimberly with the intention of asking her out. However, they are ambushed by Putties and Tommy is taken to Rita's dark dimension, where he faces Goldar. He explains to him that his connection to Zordon is cut off and that when the Green Candle is burned out, his powers will belong to Rita. The other five Rangers arrive at the Command Center trying to devise a plan to rescue Tommy. Then the alarm goes off and on the viewing globe, they see the Dragonzord attacking Angel Grove. However, Zordon informs them that is not the real Dragonzord, but the Rangers have no choice; they must stop Rita and the monster. In the dark dimension, Goldar traps Tommy and attacks the Rangers. After being overpowered, the Rangers call for their Dinozord Megazord. They battle the Dragonzord imposter, but it is too strong. Meanwhile, Goldar returns to the dark dimension and gets into a battle with Tommy. Both manage to escape with Goldar's sword. Tommy morphs and calls for the real Dragonzord, with some difficulty as the Green Candle gradually weakens his powers. After being hit by the Dragonzord's tail, the monster reveals his true form, a Cyclops, and escapes. Back at the Command Center, Alpha examines Tommy, then Zordon explains the whole situation to the Rangers. Tommy touched the candle while he worked for Rita, so once the candle goes out, so does his time as a Power Ranger. Part 2 The episode picks off what was left in the previous episode. Zordon explains that someone must enter the dark dimension and retrieve the candle if they are to save Tommy's life and powers. Since he was the only other ranger to enter the dimension, Jason decides to go. Alpha finds the doorway to the dimension and Billy creates a machine that can locate the molecular particles the Putties left behind when they kidnapped Tommy so Jason can enter the dimension. Tommy remains in the Command Center while the other Rangers head towards the location. Back at the moon, Rita sends Cyclops down for another attack on Earth. At the lake, the Rangers find the location and set up the device, but are interrupted by Bulk and Skull, who claim that it is their property and order them to leave. They get into a scuffle with them that results in Bulk falling into a trash can that rolls downhill while Skull chases after him. In the Command Center, the alarm goes off and on the viewing globe, Tommy and Alpha see Dragonzord Battle Mode attacking Angel Grove. Zordon says that is Cyclops again since the real Zords are currently on standby. Tommy convinces Zordon to let him battle Cyclops himself since the other Rangers are occupied. He calls for the real Dragonzord, which attacks Cyclops, knocking him over and revealing his true form. He then morphs into the Dinozord Megazord and exchanges hits with the Dragonzord. Tommy then enters the Dragonzord for the first time and knocks down Cyclops. It briefly morphs into the Dragonzord Battle Mode and the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord before it starts to get the better of Dragonzord. Jason enters the dimension, but gets into a battle with Goldar. Zordon then tells the other Rangers that they must help Tommy. Zack enters the dimension and tells Jason that they will have to come back later and help Tommy out. Jason is reluctant to leave the candle, but Zack tells him that Tommy needs them now. With a heavy heart, Jason leaves and the Rangers morph and call for the Dinozords, which become the Megazord. They then call for the Ultrazord and merge all three Zords together, destroying Cyclops. By this time, though, the Green Candle has already burned out. Back at the Command Center, Zordon explains that the only way to stop the transfer of power to Rita is for Tommy to give his powers to another Ranger. He chooses Jason, who gets the Dragon Dagger and shield. Tommy demorphs. Tommy then tells Jason that he now has Tommy's powers and use them to defeat Rita Repulsa and Jason agrees. Later, Tommy is practicing martial arts in the park when Kimberly pays a visit. Tommy and Kimberly kiss and Tommy finally asks Kimberly if she would be his date for the upcoming dance. She accepts. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Jason Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Renee Griggs as Angela *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Machiko Soga as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Takashi Sakamoto as Goldar (Zyuranger Footage) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar (American Footage) *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Takako Iiboshi as Finster *Robert Axelrod as Finster (voice) *Minoru Watanabe as Squatt *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Hideaki Kusaka as Baboo *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Richard Epcar as Cyclops (voice) Notes *The original draft title for this episode was "Green Means Go!". http://sirstack.livejournal.com/5272.html *The plot element of Tommy's powers being connected to a candle which when burned out would cause him to lose his powers is partially lifted from Zyuranger, in which Burai's (Tommy's counterpart) lifeforce was connected to a candle which would burn away whenever he left a special room to go into battle and would cause him to die when it extinguished. Like Tommy, Burai's candle extinguished and he did indeed die. However, in Zyuranger the candle did not originate from the villains and was also just an indicator for Burai's remaining life, rather than the cause of his death. *This episode was originally going to end Tommy's arc as the Green Ranger and he was going to be written out completely, but due to his overwhelming popularity and requests to have him brought back, he was written back in after the series picked up after Doomsday and was given more time as the Green Ranger, although his powers would then be unstable and temporary. *An earlier script draft featured two alternate scenes that never made it into filming: **Billy and Zack following a map to find the dimension to retrieve the Green Candle. Putties would have then shown up, with Zack holding them off while Billy continues to read the map. **Tommy was going to sit in the Ultrazord cockpit with Jason, Kimberly, and Trini. Then, after the Cyclops was destroyed, Tommy would then hold his head in pain and forcefully teleport to the beach. Jason and the others show up, and Jason sits down next to Tommy, who gives him both the Dragon Shield and the Dragon Dagger, before de-morphing shortly. This scene would've been a mirror of a scene in the Green Ranger's last episode in Zyuranger, with Burai (Tommy's counterpart) giving Geki (Jason's counterpart) his shield and weapon in a similar fashion. The difference is that Burai died, rather than just de-morphing. *Zack explained to Jason "If we don't help Tommy, he'll lose his life." Normally, Saban had shied away from such blatant references to death (instead choosing to use the words "destroy" or "destruction") due to the fact that MMPR was aimed at young children. Similarly, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie would use similar scripting. *Although David Fielding's face would still be used for Zordon, Bob Manahan replaces him as his voice actor from here up until the character is killed off in Power Rangers In Space. *First appearance of the American-made Dragon Dagger prop which is mirror-flipped to the original Zyuranger version. *When Jason receives the Dragon Coin, he is given the Green Ranger's Dragon Shield and Gold arm bands, but not the gold cuffs featured on his gloves and boots, which remain on Tommy's costume until it dematerializes. **This is the only American-made footage to feature the Dragon Shield being worn by another ranger, with every other instance originating from Zyuranger or Zyu2 footage. *This is the first episode where Tommy says "It's Morphin Time". *Part 2 is the first time that Tommy rides in the cockpit of the Dragonzord. The second and last time is in "Football Season". * Part 2 is the only episode in the series as two rangers kiss. *Part 2 is the last episode to have the Season 1 intro with Tommy as the Green Ranger until "Grumble Bee". *Tommy would later regain the Green Ranger powers in "Return of an Old Friend" and would eventually lose them again in "Green No More"; despite this, he returned as the White Ranger. *Jason would mention the events of this episode in "Missing Green". Errors *In the Command Center scenes, Green Ranger has a white holster instead of black. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) de:Episode:Die geheimnisvolle Kerze Category: Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode